


Say I'm In Love! (Soniaki GL)

by Sugwaras_Soulmate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls Love, Minor NSFW Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugwaras_Soulmate/pseuds/Sugwaras_Soulmate
Summary: Sonami/Soniaki- Not Complete!Sonia has had a crush on Chiaki for a long time. Chiaki feels the same way too. Will one of them be able to muster up the confidence to tell the other?Sonia goes with Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito to a cafe after school. After that Sonia and Chiaki walk home to Chiaki's house to play video games. When they get there, Chiaki's parents are at work. Sonia might find this the perfect time to confess...I do not own the characters!!! They all belong to Spike Chunsoft and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair's creators!!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dangan Ronpa Fics





	Say I'm In Love! (Soniaki GL)

Sonia's POV-  
*Beep! Beep!*- My alarm clock rang as I awoke early in the morning to get up for school. It was about 7am and I had to get a shower, eat, and go. I was very tired, but a shower should wake me up! After I showered and ate, I started to head over to school. In about 5 minutes I had made it from my dorm to my classroom. 

Chiaki- *yawn* Hey hey Sonia. I'm glad I'm not the only one here now.

Sonia- Yeah! Good morning Chiaki! How are you doing on this beautiful morning?

Chiaki- I'm good... What about you? 

Sonia- I'm doing well. 

Chiaki- That's good. Hey, wanted to ask you a question...

Sonia- yeah? What is it?

Chiaki- So, I was wondering me, Nagito, and Hajime were gonna-

Yukizome- Alright class! In your seats! I hope everyone woke up on time, and is having a wonderful day my dear rotten oranges! 

Komeada- Mrs. Yukizome? Why do you call us rotten oranges?

Yukizome- I call you that because you're all sweet, but you have a tendency to be late, or not attend class. It's a simple and easy explanation! Anyhow, on to class! So today......  
Sonia- Hey Chiaki? What were you trying to say before?

Chiaki- oh right.... me and Hajime and Nagito are gonna go to a cafe after school if you would like to come. Hajime said he would pay for a friend if I brought one. He wants me to prove that I'm not just social to the two of them. 

Sonia- oh interesting..... Sure I'll come! Why not?

Chiaki- Okay! Meet you outside the school at 3pm to go.

Sonia- Okay! Will do!

𝐴𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑠, 𝐶ℎ𝑖𝑎𝑘𝑖 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑆𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐻𝑎𝑗𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐾𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑎 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑓𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.

Hajime- Hey guys! I'm glad you decided to bring a Sonia with you after all.

Nagito- Oh my god... All these Ultimates have come together to go to a cafe with helpless little old me....

Chiaki- Nagito, can you please shut up?

Nagito- Anything that is requested of the Ultimates of this school! 

Sonia- Okay! Let's go!

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑓𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑢𝑛 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒, 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑜𝑠 𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦.

Hajime- Okay! We are here!

𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑢𝑝 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑧𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑎𝑓𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚. 𝐼𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑒𝑥p𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑣𝑒.

Nagito- Wow, what an amazing cafe! I'd say its definitely worth the Ultimates!

Chiaki- Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Nagito-Oh yeah... I just got excited... Shutting up now.

Sonia-Wow! What an extravagant cafe! It's almost as big the small dining room in my castle!

Hajime- 𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡...

Sonia- Anyways! I am hungry. What do you say we go inside and eat?

Chiaki's POV- 

Chiaki- Hey Sonia?

Sonia- Yeah Chiaki?

Chiaki- Uhm...

I had been feeling a deep tingly feeling around Sonia. I wonder why I feel this way. I want to tell Sonia, but I have no idea what to say to her. 

Sonia- What is it?

Chiaki- Well... I... Uhm.... Uh nevermind! It's not important.

Sonia- uhm- Okay!

Sonia had a concerned look on her face. I wondered if it was because what I had just said seemed suspicious. 

A light green haired young woman with short hair came over. 

She's probably our server.

Server- Hello! How may I help you?

Sonia- Could I please have the uhm- Cheeseburger?

Server- Sure! And you Miss?

She was talking to me... hmm what do I want?

Chiaki- I'll have the same. 

Server- Alright! And you gentlemen? 

Nagito- I'll take the...

Hajime- I would like the...

Server- alright! I'll be back in a bit with your food!

I'm bored.... I'll play on my ds.

Sonia- What game are you playing Chiaki?

Chiaki- I'm playing Galaxy Smash. 

Sonia- Cool! Could I play too? 

Chiaki- I don't have a second controller with me right now. We can go to my house after this and play it if you want.

Sonia- Sure! That would be nice.

Chiaki- Okay.

Server- I'm back with your drinks!

The server walked over to our table with four drinks on the tray. 

I don't remember ordering drinks?

Hajime- You guys were talking while she asked to order the drinks, so we picked some out for you. 

Sonia- Alright! Thank you!

Chiaki- Thanks.

Server- An orange soda?

Nagito- That's mine.

Server- Orange Juice?

Hajime- That's mine. Thanks.

Server- Your welcome! Strawberry milk?

Strawberry milk is my favorite!

Chiaki- That's mine.

Sonia- That looks yummy!

Chiaki- It is.

Server- And last but not least, a Cookies and Cream milk shake!

Sonia- Ooh! My favorite! Thank you!

Hajime- You're welcome Sonia.

Our server placed the drinks in front of us in the order we claimed them.

Server- Enjoy! Your food will be out in a minute!

Hajime- Thank you.

After a few minutes, our food was out. It smelled really yummy.

Chiaki- This looks yummy Sonia!

Sonia- And it even comes with waffle fries! 

Chiaki- Yeah.

Sonia- Let's eat!

Hajime, Nagito, Chiaki- Okay!

~Chapter 1 End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> So... I wrote this story on Wattpad originally, then I heard of this website, so I decided to repost it here too! I hope you liked it so far!


End file.
